Gelman tells a dirty joke in class and gets grounded
Characters Me-Steven Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Mr. Mundy-Alan TJ Detweiler and Mundy-Eric Vince Lasalle-Paul Ashley Spinelli-Julie Gretchen Grundler-Amy Gelman and Mikey Blumberg-Joey Gus Griswald-David/Evil Genius/Zack Miss Lemon-Kate Gelman's dad-Simon Gelman's mom-Belle Plot Gelman does a bad job. Also, inspired by the JoJuan4444. Transcript (At the principal's office, Miss Finster is talking to me) Me: Miss Finster, why am I here? Miss Finster: Because Fluttershy106, TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Miss Lemon and Principal Prickly are at Mundy's house giving him Warren-Style punishments. (Cuts to the Mundy residence with TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Miss Lemon and Principal Prickly all mad at Mundy after his father found out he escaped Canada) Mr. Mundy: Wow, you have some visitors as well as your detention teacher and your principal! Mundy: Oh crud! TJ Detweiler: I'm TJ Detweiler! If you make grounded out of me or my friends, you're in big trouble! Vince LaSalle: I'm Vince LaSalle! I can't believe you stole a soda from Kelso's and got sent to Canada! Ashley Spinelli: I'm Ashley Spinelli and if you dare to call me by my first name apart from my family, I will beat you up! Gretchen Grundler: This is Gretchen Grundler! Shame on you for escaping Canada! Also, if you call me dumb, I will call you dumb back! Mikey Blumberg: I'm Mikey Blumberg and if you call me fat, I will get my friends to attack you! Gus Griswald: I'm Gus Griswald and if you and your pathetic friends frame me for nothing, I will swat you with a paddle 100 times! Miss Lemon: I'm Miss Lemon! I will continue to give you detentions until the day you go to Heaven! Principal Prickly: And I'm Principal Prickly! You have been a worst student to the Third Street School! (cuts back to Third Street School) Miss Finster: That's why I need you to help him. This will be one of the times you can be the substitute principal for this school. Me: Thanks. Miss Finster: Now to get back to teaching. (at the classroom) Miss Finster: Okay class, it's time to learn about Christopher Columbus. Gelman: Miss Finster, can I ask you a question? Miss Finster: Okay. Gelman: Why didn't Sagwa wash the dishes? Miss Finster: I don't know. Gelman: Because she was a chubby ginger lazy bum like you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Miss Finster: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Gelman, how dare you tell a dirty joke about me?! That's it! Go to the principal's office now! (in the office) Gelman: This is the 31st time I'm here. I thought you got fired. Me: Actually, Miss Finster gave me permission because Principal Prickly along with Miss Lemon and a couple of people are giving Mundy Warren-Style punishments. Anyways, what brings you here? Gelman: I think you're going to be cross with me but I told a dirty joke to Miss Finster. Me: Gelman, you know you're not supposed to tell dirty jokes during class! That's it! You're getting Suspension Level 63! Get out right now! Gelman (while running out): I'll get you for this one day! Me (after door slams): Make that Suspension Level 64! (to myself) Man, I really hate Gelman. Good thing Miss Finster gave me permission to substitute for Principal Prickly. I wish I had my job back. (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you tell a dirty joke to Miss Finster?! You know that you're not supposed to do that at all! Gelman's mom: Your father's right Gelman! Telling a dirty joke to someone is not funny! Gelman: But Mom and Dad, I'm sorry. Gelman's dad: If you're going to apologize, all it fixes is nothing! You are grounded grounded grounded for 4 days! Gelman's mom: That's right Gelman! You're grounded and that's final! Now go upstairs to your room now! Gelman (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff